darthfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:BobaFett1
''Allo' , How good for you to be seeing me!! ''Greetings! I am being '''Vilmarh Grahrk', your new hero. Welcome to Darthipedia, the Star Wars Humor Wikis. Is lot to do around here, cost you only little monies so is hope you'll stay with them and make many more wastes of space improvements.'' :' ' -Is great first stop, because you can spy what other beings are scheming right this minute, and maybe you help. Or get help, if you are weak and vulnerable, if you are then Villie help you trust me, you can trust Villie hokay. :Questions? -'Villie' know nothing hokay, wasn't Villie, was someone that looked like Villie, Villie was somewhere else that time. Better ask at the Supplication Pits or on the associated with articles, or put message on this talk page! Of course, this not mean he cares. maybe him make fun of you for reaching out. Is really risky move, to be fair. :Need help? - So? Everyone needs help. Help cost monies ...No really, why should Villie care? Go check out Community Portal, It has outline of the site, and pages to make help you learn how to edit. You still don't know? Hokay, check out this forum for pointers. If that frightens you, try this one. (muttering) Murglark... Oh, was that out loud? :Laws -Bah, here has lot of laws, see them in here Villie study them hard, to see for way around them. You wan't to know? Hokay, is gonna cost you of course. The Sithies been looking forward for your arrival. Now you go down the Darth path; forever will it dominate your destiny. Unless you pay Villie to get you out, is not cheap of course you understand Be seeing you! Hey Madclaw, Villie go now hokay? Done his part and Sithies now forget about Yum Yum incident. Ohai Ohai , don't forget to categorize your articles upon creation or they might get deleted. Cheers. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 16:00, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Re: Wow, I've never been unallowed access to my UP before I have no idea what you are talking about. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 00:59, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :If you use too many strings of it will be identified it as spam and therefor your edits will not be saved. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 01:10, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Warning Don't put new comments on archived pages, they are ''archived for a reason, it means the discussion on that particular page is closed. Secondly, telling someone to shut up can be seen as a personal attack. If you have something to say to I suggest you take it up with him on his talk page. Also, don't post needless comments on my talkpage, I have explained the situation to you and that matter has been resolved as far as it goes on Darthipedia, it's a global issue on all of wikia, not something I can or want to change. If you have further questions I'm currently in on IRC. Cheers. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 20:57, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Yo Hey. Just dropping by. After all, we're all evil bastards here. 22:04, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Malcom sez hey Yo, was happenin baaaaby?? I got my buddy Malcolm here. Malcolm says hey. You see, Malcolm's a single mofo but that don't make him lovable. And Malcolm's needing some lovin. Yo, you know anyone that can give Malcolm some lovin'?? Here's a picture of Malcolm: Malcolm says hey again, baaaaby. So yo, let me know if you can get Malcolm a bro, yo. Aight?? Aiiight. Peace, love and Brandon baaaaby. — 'SG ' 'needed' 22:11, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Hello Don't remove messages from your talkpage unless you archive them. They are meant as a historic record. Thanks in advance and have a nice day. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 23:08, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :PLEASE READ THE TOP OF THE PAGE.—[[User:BobaFett1|'B-Boba Fett!']] 23:20, November 5, 2009 (UTC) ::You have to be more clear on what you want. If people want to contact you on Darthipedia related matters they will contact you here and not on Wookieepedia. If you don't have the intention of editing here anymore just say so and I'll protect this page from editing, but posting loud banners and ALL CAPS will probably not have the desired effect. Let me know, Cheers. Madclaw ''Shyriiwook!'' 23:26, November 5, 2009 (UTC)